


Late Night Love Deals

by Tea4Mee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4Mee/pseuds/Tea4Mee
Summary: Husk believes he lost the ability to love years ago. Alastor is determined to help him love again, especially when Husk makes a comment about his past significant other.“What’dya say Husky? Do we have a deal?”“You’re gonna have to bribe me with more booze if you want me to ever except another one of your deals, hun.”
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite ship in Hazbin Hotel. I'm sorry, I can't get enough of it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed making it, and that's a lot XD. Radiohusk/Halastor forever!!

In the screaming pits of hell, everything was normal. Fighting, the News as eventful as usual. But there was an unusual silence in the Hazbin Hotel. Alastor, Husk, and Charlie were the only ones present, as Angel Dust, Nifty, and Vaggie were off shopping. Charlie sighed. “So.. Alastor.” Alastor turned his attention to her. “How has your day been?” He could tell she was trying to make an effort at a conversation. “Well thank you for asking my dear friend! But unfortunately it’s been a very uneventful day.” Alastor sighed. “Yeah, it has… hey Husk! How about you? Was your day.. okay?” Husk set down his booze and sighed. 

“Another miserable day in hell. With no ‘love’ anywhere except for your personality.”

Charlie was surprised. “Uhm, thanks I guess?” she asked. Husk shrugged. Alastor raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well I thought you lost the ability to love Husker!” He asked standing up and walking over to the counter. He rested his arms on in and stared deeply into Husk’s eyes. Husk groaned in response to his usual weird acts. “I did. I won’t ever love again. I’ll be lonely for the rest of my life.”He grabbed the booze bottle and guzzled down the rest of his bitter drink. 

Angel Dust, Vaggie, and Nifty walked through the door. “Nonsense babe! You have this gorgeous thing in front of you!” Angel proudly exclaimed, walking up to Husk. He scoffed in disgust. “When I get into heaven then I’ll consider your existence.” Alastor and Vaggie covered their mouths with their hands to contain their laughter. Angel sighed and walked away. “Alright, but you're missing out." Husk flipped him off. He rolled his eyes. " Alright you lonely shitheads, I’m going to my room. Later.” The others agreed and left to their rooms, leaving a too deep in thought Alastor to himself. He sighed. He walked around the room, a miniature fire dancing in his hand. He stopped in his tracks near the counter, tracing a non-present Husk with his free hand. “Boy what I would do to make Husker love again..” he quietly stated, staring into the pit of fire in his hand. 

“...You could ask him out!” Nifty exclaimed from behind Alastor. Alastor tensed up. “In the name of Lucifer himself Nifty! You can’t do that! You know I still get scared though I’m a radio demon!” Nifty put her hands up in defense. “Sorry! Sorry! I forgot. But hey I gave you an idea! Didn’t I?” she asked, jumping up on the counter and sitting down. Alastor raised an eyebrow. “What was it you said?” Nifty was unamused. “Al I know you heard me! Ask out Husker!!” Alastor blushed a bright red, the same of his own hair. He shook his head. “C’mon, you know you want to ask the big loaf out! You want to buy him roses and.. booze I’m guessing! You want to hug and kiss the-” Alastor covered her mouth. “You’re being too loud. Quiet.” He let go of her. “And no, that will not be happening.” He smiled. 

Nifty stared at him, waiting for him to break. He stared with the same intentions as her, though he wasn’t able to last long, as he got lost in his own crazy thoughts and turned a darker shade of red. Nifty cheered in her staring victory. “Yes!! You have to ask him out!” He facepalmed. “Did you just.. make a silent deal with me?” he asked. “Through staring yes!” she said maniacally. He sighed. “Alright, alright, fine. I’ll.. ask Husker out.” Alastor said, Nifty cheering. He shushed her, causing her to cheer more quietly. "But I'll ask tomorrow night. Okay?" Alastor stuck his hand out. Nifty grunted, but shrugged. She shook his hand. 

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in school, sitting in front of a teacher's desk, risking my life doing this. Please enjoy this chapter XD

Hell was a fun place for the moment. Everyone laughing, fighting, even some joined in with Charlie when she sang to lift their spirits. But to Husk, he felt that.. “If this is what heaven is like, then I’m glad I was sent to hell.” He walked into the hotel and slammed the doors behind him. Grunting, he set down his booze and pulled out his phone. He swiped through notifications until he heard fumbling behind the counter. He raised an eyebrow, but to his surprise, he found Nifty hiding. “Why are you there-” “Shhhh. I’m hiding.” she whispered. Husk grunted. “I can see that kid, but why-” Alastor appeared. “Aha! I’ve found you Nifty!” Alastor cheered. Nifty growled. “That’s why.” she stood up, dusted herself off, and cleaned the rest of the house. Husk sighed. “Why out of all the time I could have for myself, you just had you be present?” Husk jumped over the counter and sat down. He opened his booze bottle and drank away.

“Why not?” Alastor smiled. Husk stared for a moment, and put his head on the counter. Alastor’s eyes widened a bit. “Uhh… are you okay Husker?” He asked sitting criss-crossed on the counter. Husk sat back up. He sighed, and Alastor knew he was genuinely upset. “Husk. I know you heard me. And you know I hate being ignored.” he emphasized the word hate, so he would gain Husk’s attention, and he succeeded. Husk looked at him. His expression went from annoyed, to sympathetic. “Husk, what’s on your mind?” he asked. Husk rolled his eyes and sighed. He set down the booze. “Been thinking about my ex lately.. since Valentine's passed…”

Alastor frowned. “Oh..” he looked to the side. Husk continued, explaining what happened some years ago. "I was walking into my house… roses, chocolate, all that cheesy romantic shit.." he shuddered. "But, I thought she was the one.. she understood me, she listened, she-..she wasn't like the others. Or.. that's what I thought.. before I caught her on my couch with two other guys.." Alastor's face turned a bright red by what he had heard. "Well.. that's pretty… I won't say anymore." He shut himself up and let Husk continue. Husk nodded and looked down. "She said the usual 'It's not what it looks like' phrase and I just walked out. I didn't feel love after that.. I didn't really feel at all, except if it was anger.." he looked at his empty booze bottle, sighing. Alastor tapped on the counter quietly. Husk looked at him. Their eyes met. Husk’s face blushed red, as well as Alastor’s. There was a comfortable silence, that both of them were quite unsure how to feel with.

Alastor cleared his throat. “I um..erm.. I know how you feel.. But.. one day, you will love again.” Alastor felt confident enough to finish his sentence. “I’m sure. No, I’ll make sure it happens.” Husk raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise or threat? I’m not sure if I like either to be honest.” he asked as Al chuckled. “Oh dear.. Why not both?” his demonic voice was back. Husk wasn’t scared of Alastor, but he was at ease around him. His excessive amount of power was what scared Husk. How much he could easily do to someone by just closing his fist or smiling even. He grunted, shrugging it off. “Sure, okay. Good luck with that.” He got up and flicked Alastor’s hair. “Hun.” he chuckled as he walked away to his room.

Alastor’s face went red again, as he shook it off. Nifty silently squealed, but her attempts at being quiet failed. “Nifty… I know you’re there.” Alastor growled. Nifty stood up from behind the couch. “Yes! And you have to ask him out! That was the cutest thing I’ve seen!!!” Alastor rolled his eyes and smiled. “Alright, but in a little.” she nodded. “You better Alastor.” he nodded sheepishly.

A little later…

Alastor worked up the courage to stand from his chair. Him and Nifty were playing blackjack with cherries. He sighed. “Okay. I’m going to ask him.” Nifty put her thumbs up. He walked over to the stairs, taking a deep breath before walking. He made it to the top of the stairs, and stopped in front of someone’s door. He heard coughing and growling. He knocked three times before the door opened itself. He looked at a bed, to see Husk wrapping a bandage around his arm, growling in pain. He looked up at Alastor, as the tall man closed the door behind him and walked slowly to his bed.

“What the hell do you want? And did I say you could come in asshole?” Alastor sat down on Husk’s bed gently. He found Husk’s eyes, staring deeply into them. Husk was a bit concerned now. “Uh..” he decided to take the gentle approach. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” not really. Alastor ignored the question. He asked one of his own. “You said you lost the ability to love, am I correct?” he asked. Husk nodded slowly. “Yeah? Why is that so important to you?” Alastor smiled, then he drew a blank. “Dammit.” Husk raised an eyebrow. “What? You’re confusing me Al.” He rubbed his eyes. Alastor took Husk’s paws in his hands. He sighed. “Husker what I wanted to ask you was…” Husk’s face burned. His heart was pounding irregularly fast. He was anxious, something he hadn’t been in a while. “...Will you go out with me?” deep red shot across Husk’s face. “I- what? You know I was kidding when I called you hun right?” he asked, wanting to make sure his imagination wasn’t playing tricks on him. He retracted his hands back to himself.

“C’mon! We date for a month, and when the month is over, you tell me if I made you feel like you could love again. If not, better luck next time.” Alastor explained. Husk was taken back by all of this. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The radio demon was interested in him? Out of all demons? Husk raised an eyebrow. “And what do I get in order to accommodate your wishes?” Alastor already had planned that out. “Ten bottles of booze. And a stunning man.” He smiled. Husk wanted to internally punch himself. “That bitch should not be this attractive right now- ever.” Husk thought to himself. “What’dya say Husky? Do we have a deal?” Alastor squeezed his paws a little. “You’re gonna have to bribe me with more booze if you want me to ever except another one of your deals, hun.” Husk said, playing hard to get at this point.

Alastor reached out a finger, and tilted Husk’s head to his own. He stroked his chin. “Oh Husker.. Sweet, darling Husker..” Husk grunted. In the snap of a finger Husk’s leg was up in the air, being held by Alastor’s hand. Husk’s heart pounded even faster. “I know… how to get what I want.. And I won’t need to get booze for it either.” He seductively smiled. Husk was breathing fast. His face was as red as a cherry. “A-Alright! Alright! I accept! Just p-put my leg down would ya?!” Alastor chuckled as he let go of his leg. Husk growled. “T-thank you.” he crossed his arms, sitting criss-crossed on his bed. Alastor smiled and covered his eyes. Embarrassment from what he just did filled his mind as he tried to laugh it away. Husk didn’t find it very amusing. “What’s so funny?” Alastor looked up with his face as red as Husk’s. “I can’t believe I just.. Did I just? And did you?” Husk knew what he was talking about. “Yeah. We did..” Al smiled at the floor. He looked at Husk, who was just gazing at him. He snapped and Husk shook his head. “Liking the view Husker?” he asked seductively. “No.” he pouted. Alastor chuckled and took his paw in his hand again. They sat again in a comfortable silence.

A little later, they sat up and Alastor walked to the door, letting go of Husk’s hand. Husk looked up at Alastor, as he looked back. They softly smiled at one another, and he shut the door. Husk sighed, shaky. He covered his mouth. “Dammit, I like him already..” he growled out, which was muffled. He laid back down onto his bed, suffocating his embarrassment in pillows. Alastor went to his room, Nifty was sitting on his bed patiently. “So? How’d it go?!” she asked. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled.

“I’m dating Husker..” he couldn’t believe the words had come out of his mouth. Nifty’s eyes lit up. “It worked?! You two are together!! I-I.. I need to sit down.” she sat back down as he chuckled. “Yes, it’s true, now move over, I need some shut eye from that.”


	3. Day 1

In the Hazbin Hotel, curiosity rose throughout everyone. Alastor wasn’t smiling. He was actually sad. He was sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, with his arms crossed. 

Charlie was dumbfounded. Angel Dust was genuinely confused, as well as Nifty. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her. She frowned. “What’s wrong?” she whispered. He motioned for her to come closer. “Ever since last night, Husk hasn’t even looked at me. Or talked to me. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong..” he whispered to her. 

She looked him in the eyes. She motioned for him to move his legs, which he did. She sat down next to him, and looked up at him. “It’s okay. He probably wants you to make the move first. If not, he’s probably trying to process what happened last night. I mean that is a lot to take in.” they chuckled. He nodded, soon looking down, frowning again.

“Come on Al. Stop frowning. What’s that thing you said? You’re never fully dressed without a smile? Yeah.” Angel mentioned. Husk, who was on his phone not being paid any attention to, nodded in agreement. Alastor groaned. “Angel, thanks. But don’t ever say it again.” Vaggie and Husk rolled their eyes, as Angel chuckled. “Hey, you’re smiling again!” Nifty laughed. Alastor smiled again. 

Husk looked up to see Alastor smiling. He chuckled, a small but visible blush appearing on his face. He looked down at his phone to distract himself. Alastor walked over to the counter, where his boyfriend sat, trying to ignore him. “Hi Husker. You look stunning today.” Alastor said in a seductive voice. Husk’s breath hitched. The others’ eyes widened. Nifty grinned widely. 

“T-Thanks..” his voice lowered to an almost inaudible volume. “..You too..” Alastor’s face turned red. “Heh, thank you!” Angel growled. “I- I can’t be the only one that heard that!!” Angel said, as Vaggie laughed hard. “What’s with- with the sudden affection?!” Vaggie asked in between laughter. 

Husk and Alastor looked at the others. There was laughing, arguing, and screaming. They were oblivious to what was happening. “What is happening?” Alastor asked. “You- you just complimented each other and you’re asking what’s happening?!!” Angel yelled as Vaggie fell to the floor laughing. Charlie fangirled on the couch next to Nifty, who joined in on the fangirling. Husk and Alastor’s faces turned red. “That’s- how did you hear that?!” Alastor growled, his face hot from embarrassment. “I don’t know!” Nifty stood up and walked over to the couple.  “I think you guys should act like this is a dare if you don’t want them to find out the truth.” Nifty stated, while the others couldn’t hear her. The two nodded. “Wait.. how did-” Nifty interrupted Husk. “I’m the one that got him to ask you out Husk. That’s how I knew.” Husk closed his mouth, glaring at Alastor. He gave an apologetic smile, making Husk roll his eyes. “I’ll set you off on a good note.” Nifty said. She smiled widely. “You two are really bad at this dare so far! I’ll have to help you along the way!” She winked, as the two felt a piece of their confidence being crushed. Angel stopped yelling. 

“Wait, it’s just a.. dare?” Alastor and Husk smiled at each other maniacally. “Of course it is my friend! Uh Nifty had dared Husker and I that we had to last a month dating each other. If we can’t, then she gets to.. take away some of our most prized possessions!” Nifty shrugged in agreement. The others sighed out of relief, making Husk angry. “Oh thank Lucifer-” Angel walked over to Al and put a finger on his chin, tilting his face towards his own. “-That means you can get into real relationships with other people still~” Husk tightened his hand, making a fist on the counter.. As a result of his anger, he grabbed Alastor’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He growled at Angel. 

“Use your nonexistent brain next time, you son of a **bitch**. Even if that was true, his eyes wouldn’t be looking _your_ way.”

Alastor’s eyes widened in embarrassment. Angel and Husk glared at each other. Nifty felt the tension in the room quickly. She sighed, feeling exasperated. “Okay, okay. That’s enough guys.” Charlie announced. “Angel, you’re not allowed to make physical contact with Alastor or Husk, got it?” Husk stood up, throwing his arms up in the air. “He shouldn’t be allowed to make ANY contact. At all.” Alastor nodded. He made fists a couple times, missing the feeling of his hand being held. Alastor decided to go behind the counter while they argued, stealing a chance to hold Husk’s hand again. He intertwined their fingers this time midway through the argument. Husk looked over at him and smiled slightly. 

“Alright, for now we’ll keep it at no physical contact. If he gets out of hand, then there’s no exceptions for anything else.” Charlie stated. Angel crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Husk. Husk gritted his teeth. “Does everyone agree with that?” Vaggie asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. “Fair.” Angel said, shrugging. “I can still flirt, so it’s fine.” He walked over to his chair and sat down. Charlie sighed. Husk went back on his phone, tightening his grip on Alastor’s hand. 

“It looks as if I might win this before the week ends.” Alastor whispered, running a finger over Husk’s hand. “Shut up or I’ll stop holding your hand.” Husk said, blushing a bright red. Al shook his head quickly and tightened the grip on their intertwined fingers.  Nifty stared at the two, as Alastor daydreamed at Husk, and Husk tried to ignore it. She walked over to them. “Keep it up! You two look so cute!” They both blushed crimson red. “S-shut up.” Husk mumbled. “This is only the first week. You know you have to upgrade on the physical stuff right?” The two looked at her confused.  Angel overheard her, chuckling. “Yeah you dunces, in the last week you two are together, you have to get down to the dirty stuff. The stuff I do.” Husk and Alastor’s eyes widened, their blushes growing profusely like a fire spreading around a house. Angel was just the gasoline to their embarrassment. “W-we have t-to..” Husk stuttered, looking at Alastor, who wasn’t smiling as usual. He looked at Husk, pure embarrassment filling their eyes. They looked away from each other. 

“Hold on. That’s not correct.” Vaggie crossed her arms. The two sighed in relief. “The first week is holding hands.” Alastor and Husk looked at their hands, fingers still intertwined. “The second week is hugs.” Everyone nodded. “The third week is cuddling, which consists of overall just hugging and relaxing somewhere.” They nodded. “The fourth week is really your choice.” They nodded. “I think I get it now.” Alastor sighed. “Oh no, that’s not all.” Vaggie shook her head. “The last week has one of the best things- kissing. If you’re both up for it at that point.” They blushed. Vaggie groaned. “Then, of course, if you guys really feel like you want to be in an actual relationship, then you can do what.. Angel does.” Charlie and Angel laughed. 

“I doubt it’ll get to that point.” Husk murmured. Alastor rolled his eyes. Angel agreed with Husk, and on that note, the conversation ended. For the moment.

A little while later..

Alastor was in Husk’s room. They were both just talking about random things, the innocence in their conversation so.. Un-demonic like, if it made sense to say that. Husk looked away after they had a little bit of silence. Alastor didn’t take that well. “Is.. everything okay? Husk?” Husk looked at him, nodding. He looked down at their hands. They weren’t connected this time. “You know how we were… talking earlier about the stages to a relationship?” Alastor nodded. Husk continued. “I hadn’t gotten to stage three.. before I ended the relationship with that girl..” Alastor frowned. Husk clenched his fist. “I can’t even begin to think about how the other stages will be… and with a.. guy..” Alastor nodded in agreement. It was the first time he had been in a relationship with someone of the same sex. It was unusual for the both of them. 

“And the other stage… after.. all the other ones..” Alastor blushed hard. He nodded. “I mean.. it would never get that far anyway..” Husk chuckled. Alastor intertwined their fingers, with both hands. Husk looked up, to see that Alastor was being serious. Al couldn’t get all of the words he wanted to say right away. “..I-if it’ll get you..” Husk looked at him semi- confused. Alastor found his words and started over. He tightened his grip on the other. “If.. it’ll get you to love again..” Husk’s eyes widened a bit. “..Then I’m willing to take it to that stage.” Husk covered his eyes in embarrassment. Alastor laughed, as Husk softly punched him in his shoulder. 

Husk looked at him. "I think might've fallen in-" Husk closed his mouth, stopping himself. As much as he felt like saying, he knew it was too soon. There was no way he had fallen for him in that short amount of time. Alastor smiled. "I'll get those words from you some day. Some day indeed.." Husk looked him deep in the eyes. He found Alastor staring right back at him. They both smiled. Alastor let go of Husk's hands, feeling empty without them there. He walked to the door like he did the previous night. "Until tomorrow, my love." Alastor made the gesture as if he were a prince, waving his hand, and finally stopping it in the view of his boyfriend. Husk blushed crimson red, yet again. "Yeah yeah, you too." He rolled his eyes, returning the gesture with less effort. Alastor chuckled, leaving the room. 

Alastor closed the door, turning around to see Charlie. She smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need my friend?" He asked, confused as to why she was there. Did she overhear their conversation? Could she see clear through our lie? Was she going to say something critically emotional about Husk? Was she in on their relationship like Nifty? Was she going to be like Angel? Many questions swarmed around in Alastor's thoughts. Her question though, wasn't exactly what he had expected. 

"I think that Husk actually loves you. Wouldn't you agree?" she smiled at Alastor's surprised expression. "You really.. think so?" he asked, as she nodded. "I know you love him too. There's something beyond that 'dare' of yours' that is true. And it's your love for each other. I really hope you guys become a real couple when it's over!" Alastor looked away, turning red by the second. She laughed. "Just.. don't mess it up. For either of you." He looked at her as she walked away.

" _Please_.. stay together. For.. everyone's sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first chapter I've ever made of any book, where there was only a select few of explicit words. I think there was only one to be honest. Well, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait!!


	4. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was bored today watching rando things cuz quarantine, aaand I found two videos on why the hazbins died. I think I cried for like two hours especially over Alastor and Husk’s opinionated/somewhat factual deaths. Man I was soooo sad and I still am, so maybe you guys can cheer me up with idk comments or something through this chapter, whatever you feel like doing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The next day went by slowly. Everyone was in their regular moods. Everyone except Husk and ironically, Alastor. Husk was moody, and kinkier than ever. He almost acted like Angel. But the reason for this was simple: alcohol. 

The previous night he overheard Charlie and Alastor outside his door. Not knowing what his feelings toward Alastor were, he drank himself to sleep, and continued throughout the day, eventually becoming drunk. He made almost slutty comments every once in a while, but towards Angel more than anyone. This is where Alastor wasn’t himself. He was aggravated to the core from the flirting. The thing that pissed him off the most was that Angel would ‘innocently’ shake off Husk's comments while smirking directly at him from afar. His fists were clenched, and he gritted his teeth, all with a smile. Nifty was his little coping mechanism, you could say. She tried to take Alastor’s mind off of the little actions from Husk. 

“Ya know…. Angle..” Angel rolled his eyes. “It’s.. Angel.” Husk looked at him confused, but shrugged. “Eh.. pretty shhure they’re the same things.. But I didn’t think you were that bad when I first met you. You were pretty hot.” Angel’s eyes widened, as well as Alastor’s, and everyone else’s. Alastor was smiling. Smiling to hide the fact that he wanted to tear Angel limb from limb. He sighed and stood up. He dusted himself off and slowly walked over to Husk and Angel. He smiled and adjusted his monocle. Then, he lost his shit.

“Okay, I’ve had it. I can’t and won’t stress this anymore.” He fixed his hair. Angel laughed nervously, while trying to explain what had been going. “Look, Al, I can assure you it wasn’t-” “Shut. The.  **_Fuck_ ** . Up. Angel.” He growled. Angel shut his mouth. “So if you can’t have me you go for the other one, don’t you? Damn.. I mean I knew sluts and whores did this shit.. But unfortunately, you don’t even  _ meet _ the  **fucking** charts. I hope you understand something though..” Black shadows appeared, looking down on Angel, laughing. “You will  **never** have him. As long as I am here in hell, that's for sure. You will be a sad, lonely, prick with, more STDs than you have now. Know that. Also know…” Static sounds could be heard all throughout the hotel. “I’m not scared of killing you twice.” He smiled. 

Everyone stared in shock. Except Husk. He laughed. “Oh my fucking head. Is this guy a comedian or sumthin?” They looked at him in confusion. Alastor’s shadows vanished. He raised an eyebrow. “Look, whoever you are.. He can have me if he wants. He’s pretty hot. You, I lo-” ”Just stop.. Stop talking. You’re drunk. As fuck. I-..” Alastor finally sighed, at his point of feeling defeated. He knew the blood filled tears were soon to come, from irritation of his boyfriend and.. ‘friend’. “You know what.. You can have him. Just take him. I’m not the one for him anyways.” His voice cracked, as he choked out his last few words. He walked up the stairs, silently. 

Nifty sighed. “They both are taking this dare really seriously..” Angel said. Charlie groaned. “Angel, why couldn’t you contain your... attractive..ness?” Charlie asked. Angel sighed. “I don’t know… I didn’t even think he’d react like that! I mean who did?!” Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. “Yes, that’s true.” Vaggie said. "But still Angel, the looks you gave Alastor didn’t help either. You were obviously trying to prove something.” Angel nodded. “Uh, yeah. Trying to prove that either of them could have me! Not that Husk was mine or sumthin.” Vaggie’s eyes narrowed. “Aww dammit!” she groaned. Charlie raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong Vaggie?” she asked. “Alastor took it the wrong way. And he didn’t hear the rest of what Husk was saying, now that I remember.” Angel then raised an eyebrow. “Wait.. what do you mean?” 

Nifty then explained a bit. “Hear it from Husk. He didn’t finish his sentence before Alastor confirmed he was drunk and left.” She then turned to Husk, who was sitting on the couch. “Now, say what you were going to say, Husk. I’m sure it was very romantic.” She smiled. All eyes focused on him. “What? All I was going to say is that I.... like him.. a lot.. nothing romantic or special.” They all looked at each other, smiling a bit. “Now.. the real question is...who’s gonna tell him?” Charlie asked as they looked at the stairs. 

A little while later…

Husk woke up, realizing he was on the couch. The others were sitting around, talking about random things, while Alastor was still in his room. “Someone explain to me why my head hurts and what the hell happened.” He said, rubbing his head. The others smiled at him, sighing. “Where’s-” “Oh the strawberry pimp? Yeah, a lot happened.” Angel chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk woke up, realizing he was on the couch. The others were sitting around, talking about random things, while Alastor was still in his room. “Someone explain to me why my head hurts and what the hell happened.” He said, rubbing his head. The others smiled at him, sighing. “Where’s-” “Oh Alastor? Yeah, a lot happened.” Angel chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not adding a chapter name because...no XD and also, this chapter is WAAAY shorter than what it was. It was this and the next chapter combined. I changed that though, because I wanted time to think of another chapter b4 writer's block visits me. And when I make longer chapters, I don't have ideas.
> 
> Yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoy! :)

Husk couldn’t believe what he heard. He frowned at the ground at the end of their explanation. They all smiled sympathetically. “Hey.” He looked up Vaggie. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Go talk to him.” He sighed and nodded. 

Husk walked up the stairs, turning to his right, and making his way down the hallway. He knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Alastor writing, a very well forced smile present on his almost scowling lips. He expected a demand to leave him alone. But again, to his surprise, he was given the thing he hated most: the action of being ignored.

He closed the door behind himself, walking up to Al’s bed and sitting down. 

“Hey… look I know, things got off bad, and I was drunk…” 

He looked at Alastor for a reaction, but got nothing. “But look, none of what I said was true.. it was-” Alastor smiled, but it wasn’t a toothy grin like usual. “...Fake? Like your efforts to take this seriously?” 

They looked each other in the eyes, Husk shaking his head. “No, it’s not like that. I just...didn’t expect you to..take it so seriously..” Alastor’s smile dropped a bit more. It was resembling more of an angry scowl than his usual angry smile. 

Still, that smile was present.

“I thought I told you I would do whatever it took to make you love again. Did I not?” Al looked up at Husk, who nodded. “Yeah, you did.. I just-” Alastor interrupted again. “You just didn’t care. When I say something, I mean it. I’m willing to go to second death measures for anything if I feel is worth it. I thought you had more faith in me, Husker.”

His smile returned, but it was an angry smile. No scowl present. Husk looked away, frowning again. Was he that hung up on this deal? Did he really think he didn’t care about it?

....Alastor had  _ no _ idea what his feelings were.  _ At  _ **_all_ ** .

“See? There you go, interrupting me again.” Alastor raised an eyebrow. “Yeah..again... you wouldn’t let me finish my sentence before you came up here..” he looked down, rubbing his arm. Al remembered the moment clear as day. He put his notebook face down on the bed. He sighed. “Okay, okay, you have my full and undivided attention.” he looked up at Husk. Husk cupped Alastor’s face in his hands. He yelped at the sudden action. “I-- Husk?” Husk looked away for a second. “If it’ll get you to shut up.. I’ll do it.” Al was confused. “I-I’m not-” Husk quickly kissed his forehead, turning red immediately after.

Alastor was completely red. It wasn’t a kiss on the lips, but it was enough to break him. They were both cherries, sitting in embarrassed silence. Husk was still cupping Alastor’s face in his hands. 

“I like you. A lot… unfortunately.” Husk grumbled the last part, which made Al chuckle. Husk looked him in the eyes, and smiled. “And I do want to try this between us.. I do..” Alastor’s mind was racing. “What is happening?! Why is my heart like this?! Beating so irregularly fast… my breath is quick… could this be what I think it is? He... wants to try..?” he was losing his mind by the second, until he finally heard outside his thoughts, and could also see Husk snapping in front of him. “Uhh… you okay?” Husk laughed. 

That laugh…

“I know I might never get you to say it, but I can say it myself..” Al looked down, grabbing Husk’s paws. Husk’s heart was pounding too. He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t know how to react to the sudden feelings his heart and mind possessed. 

Then, he started to hyperventilate. 

And not from the surprise of his feelings.

“Oh no.. not this… not now..” he started to vividly shake, causing Alastor to feel shocked, nonetheless, he had a small smile on his face. “Husk? Are you..?” he asked, his smile fading a bit out of concern. Husk shook his head. “I’m good… nothing’s wrong..” even though his voice was shaky as hell, he attempted to reassure himself, as well as Alastor, that everything was okay. 

To say it helped even the slightest bit, would be an understatement.

Alastor flinched as the shaking got worse, and panicked, and for the first time, Husk realized he did. His smile was still intact. Those eyes though… 

Those eyes showed pure concern from a mile away. 

They shined in a way that made Husk’s breath get caught in his throat. “Dammit.. At a time like this I had to have a panic attack?!” Husk thought, shutting his eyes tightly, remembering his ex. 

Alastor silently pulled Husk into a hug without thinking, and luckily, it was what the unstable cat needed. He gently pet behind Husk’s ear, taking in the scent of his Husker. He reeked of whiskey, but another scent lingered around him: roses. Roses in the rain, smelling fresh and nature like. He didn’t mind the scents mixed together, but it wasn’t very pleasant to say the least.

Soon after their embrace, Husk’s shaking stopped. He was calm now, which made Alastor smile sympathetically, less concern appearing behind those eyes. 

“It’s okay darling.. I’m right here. Let all those haunting memories be crushed down to the very pits of amnesia, for you to never remember the horrid thoughts that once possessed your corrupted soul--” He paused.

“I feel like you’ll have another panic attack if I continue.. Should I stop?” he asked, which made Husk laugh half heartedly. “Yeah, you should. But.. I’m glad that you’re not upset anymore…” Alastor tightened his grip on Husk, and smiled. “Oh no... you’ve got it all wrong..” Husk gulped quietly as he looked into the deer demon’s eyes. “I’m angrier than  **_ever_ ** .”

Husk put his paws up in defence. “Hey, if I’m being honest, I thought that annoying slut ball was you so..” Husk stopped talking as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. Alastor raised an eyebrow. 

Acting before thinking? Must’ve been what it was.

“I-- did you just-” Husk shook his head. “-No! I didn’t say- pfft what? ‘Never even-” Alastor continued through the jumbled rambling his boyfriend was emitting. “-admit that you thought Angel Dust.. was me?” Husk closed his mouth. He looked to the side out of embarrassment. Alastor smirked, his eyes widening in pure glee... and embarrassment. 

“Wait. So- all the things that-that you said to Angel were… directed towards me? I had no clue you found me so attractive.. calling me hot? Other things?” 

Husk’s ears went down in embarrassment. His wings and tail twitched a bit. “I- never said.. That! Or that you’re the only thing on my mind everyday and your eyes are like a blood moon and-- fuck I did.” Husk covered his face, poking at his temple with his finger.

Alastor was a blushing maniac. He honestly didn’t find himself truly attractive, but he knew some of the sluts in hell were dying for his unexplored body. Hell, if Angel was, even though that’s just Angel, then obviously some other demons in hell were aching for a taste of the predacious deer, unaware of the powerful sex drive the man surprisingly contains. Nonetheless, his body wasn’t available to such openly, disgusting and desperate sinners. It craved the silent desperate, who gave off almost incoherent visible hints that Alastor is what they truly want. And deep down inside, that was Husk.

“Don’t worry darling, I won’t tell~ although, blackmail is an option.” Alastor grinned widely as Husk flipped him off. “I hate you.” Alastor rolled his eyes. “Then I wonder what the others would say~” Husk groaned. “Alright, fine. My body is yours to do whatever with..” Alastor’s face turned red again after a few seconds. Husk pulled on his ears. “I didn’t mean it like that idiot!!” he said loudly, almost shouting. Alastor chuckled. “I’ll take up on that offer soon~” Husk got up and walked to the door, flipping him off and incoherently cursing as his boyfriend laughed.

. . .

“Wait what?!” Charlie asked, smiling. 

Husk had explained only partial details of the previous conversation, not much. But they needed one thing to be confirmed. 

“So… you’re telling me.. you and smiles are.. actually a thing?” Angel asked. 

Husk rolled his eyes. “It’s temporary. Experimenting sumthin’.. unimportant anyway.” Vaggie shook her head. “Uhm no, this is totally important! We have another couple in the hotel,, do you know how important that is?” she asked, face to face with the grump. His eyes narrowed. “I’m guessing I’m oblivious.” 

Husk opened a booze bottle and drank away. “Hey hey hey, now that’s the same thing that got everyone’s panties ina’ twist earlier! That’s the last bottle for tonight.” Angel told Husk, as the cat looked him straight in the eyes, while flipping him off, not missing a sip.

“Okay, things have been insane today, I say we all go to sleep.” Charlie said, as everyone agreed, hoping the next day wouldn’t be overly hectic.

They hoped wrong, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not kidding you when I say, I will never not love this paragraph, because I described so much for no fucking reason whatsoever:
> 
> "Alastor was a blushing maniac. He honestly didn’t find himself truly attractive, but he knew some of the sluts in hell were dying for his unexplored body. Hell, if Angel was, even though that’s just Angel, then obviously some other demons in hell were aching for a taste of the predacious deer, unaware of the powerful sex drive the man surprisingly contains. Nonetheless, his body wasn’t available to such openly, disgusting and desperate sinners. It craved the silent desperate, who gave off almost incoherent visible hints that Alastor is what they truly want. And deep down inside, that was Husk."
> 
> I just felt I hadn't described something about one of the characters enough yet XD
> 
> Oh, also if you're ever wondering, here's my insta and tumblr:
> 
> Instagram- @alastors._.eyes  
> Tumblr- @sad-spaghet
> 
> Have a good day :)


End file.
